sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Cade Katon
Early Life Cade Aurelius Katon was born on the planet of Anaxes to Roko Katon and Serul Traktic of the clan Ordo. His heritage is mixed as Roko was a naval officer from the prominent family of Katon on Anaxes, while Serul posed as a high priced freighter captain, when she was in actuality a bounty hunter. While the union of Roko with someone from such a station was forbidden by his family, he could not help his feelings and neither could Serul. Their forbidden union soon bore the fruit of a son whom they named Cade. For the first couple of years Roko was able to hide the affair as he remained on Anaxes to serve in the local Imperial garrison while Serul ran the occasional bounty. On one such mission when Cade was 2, Serul was killed by the thugs that worked for her target. Having just lost his love Roko was distraught not knowing what to do now. Unable to take this bastard child to his family, he leaves Cade in the care of a nurse for most of his time. Soon though Roko was introduced to a new woman by his family and fell in love with her. When he planned to marry her he had no idea what to do with Cade. Fearing what would happen to his family should the secret of this illegitimate son come out, he sent Cade away to the only family of Serul’s he had ever been told of, a grandmother on the planet of Ordo. Even though he was not born within the Clan he was soon accepted as another one of her sons. Being raised on the desert planet and initiated into the ways of the clan he grew up strong with the ideals of his people, thinking of himself as a pure member. Growing up on the desert world of Ordo was tough. Spending most of his young days training or playing with the other young boys of his clan he would often hear stories from the older warriors of their campaigns and exploits. Since those days he has been enamored with the idea of honorable combat. With these ideals Cade left Ordo to travel to Anaxes at the age of 15, following his trials. No, his path led him to the Anaxes Citadel where he was accepted, with the help of his estranged father. There he was trained as a military trooper. Upon graduation at the age of 18, after excelling in all his studies he joined the legions of storm troopers. Serving two tours, the second as an NCO, he left the Imperial ranks. Current Life http://film.onet.pl/_i/news/duze/h/hugh_dancy_2.jpg Cade has currently been seen hot-shotting around the galaxy. He has been doing odd and end jobs for certain individuals in an attempt to make a bigger name for himself. Personality http://image.guardian.co.uk/sys-images/Film/Pix/gallery/2004/07/26/arthyuererererwetwweet1-toe.jpg Cade is a warrior in heart and in spirit. He has worked his entire life on his skills that will keep him alive in battle. Always one for a cause he will stand up with the underdog, even if it means his own life is at stake. He lives his life by seven virtues: Honor, Heroic Courage, Honesty, Compassion, Justice, Duty, and Loyalty. Although he tried to be strong and serious he often was cynical and light and humorous. Katon, Cade